Painfully Obvious
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - "Severus... I only thought that I was being painfully obvious during my last year." HGSS, Challenge Response


Painfully Obvious  
Summary: I only thought that I was being painfully obvious during my last year.  
Time: 34 minutes  
A/BN - Obvious  
Summary: This is a challenge response to the Tea Challenge from the 30minutefics livejournal community. The requirements are at the bottom :)  
  
*****  
  
I'm not entirely sure this is appropriate, Miss Granger.  
  
Nonsense, Professor. Aurors will not sweep down upon us. Two adults are allowed to have tea together. Sugar?  
  
No. I am your professor.  
  
Sir, I left Hogwarts a year ago. I am no longer one of your students, so kindly stop treating me as such.  
  
My apologies, Miss Gra...  
  
  
  
  
  
You see, Severus? That wasn't so hard. Oh, don't give me that glare. We're expected to work together on this potion, you know.  
  
I know.  
  
Then treating each other as adults only makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
But I admit, I have had several schoolgirl fantasies about this classroom while you were teaching... Oh, Severus, be careful. You'll ruin those essays with your spitting.  
  
  
  
You never noticed my stares? Come now, I thought you were supposed to see things other people didn't. Being a spy, and such?  
  
My skills do not involve studying the romantic delusions of silly little girls.  
  
I wouldn't dream of assuming so, Severus. I only thought that I was being painfully obvious during my last year.  
  
I assure you, you were not.  
  
Harry and Ron seemed to think so. They used to tease me all the time.  
  
Used to tease you? If I recall correctly, they were teasing you about your study habits only three weeks ago when Albus had us meet.  
  
About my crush on you, I mean.  
  
*snort*  
  
I would appreciate if you would stop laughing at me.  
  
I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at this conversation.  
  
  
  
Miss Grange...  
  
  
  
Hermione, I have spent seven years making the lives of you and those you call friends miserable. You certainly can't convince me that in your seventh year you changed your mind about me.  
  
Oh, of course not, Severus. I still think you're a cold bastard.  
  
I am.  
  
But even so, I know you're a good man underneath that bat like exterior.  
  
Miss G..  
  
  
  
Hermione, amusing though your description of me is, please keep your opinions to yourself. I am still your superior.  
  
As I said before, I am no longer your student. We are both adults.  
  
I am years older than you.  
  
I still find you sexy. Really, Severus, maybe you should put down your tea. You're spitting out more than you're drinking.  
  
You're giving me ample reason to do so.  
  
I stand by my statement.  
  
Do you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not a pleasant man.  
  
I believe I've already said I know you aren't.  
  
You wouldn't be happy in the end.  
  
I am not asking for your hand in marriage, Severus. Simply a date, or a cup of tea. When we're not sitting in my old classroom.  
  
You're going to change your mind.  
  
Let me be the judge that.  
  
  
  
*sigh*  
  
If I agree to this, will you stop owling me with this question every day?  
  
  
  
ONLY a SINGLE cup of tea.  
  
Of course, Severus.  
  
  
  
  
  
No more.  
  
I understand.  
  
And you won't expect hearts and roses.  
  
I wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Stop smiling at me like that. Let's get this bloody date over with.  
  
  
  
Do not dwell on it too long, Hermione. And stop smiling.  
  
Of course, Severus.  
  
  
~ Fin  
  
Challenge Requirements (livejournal dot com / community / 30minutefics):  
Challenge #30: Tea  
Two Potterverse characters have a cup of tea and conversation. This story should be written entirely in dialogue, but should convey several things:  
1. Setting. Where and when are your two characters?  
2. Identity. We should be able to deduce, at least by the end of the ficlet, which two characters are having tea.  
3. Relationship. Hate? Love? Casual acquaintance? Something in between?  
4. Why the two are having tea on this particular day. A problem? A daily habit? Last tea in Azkaban before a death sentence?  
Enjoy! *rubs hands in anticipation*


End file.
